battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Infiltration of Shanghai
Infiltration of Shanghai is a multiplayer map featured in the Battlefield 4 Community Test Environment. It is a slightly modified version of Siege of Shanghai, being set the night before the siege with a higher focus on infantry combat and stealth. The map began play testing in the Community Test Environment CTE on February 6, 2015. Unlike the Final Stand maps that had also been tested on CTE, the map was planned to go through all phases of its development on the CTE.THE NIGHT MAPS PROJECT - BF4 CTE Subreddit - Retrieved February 13, 2015 Despite this, it was announced on March 11, 2016 that there would no longer be any updates to the CTE for Battlefield 4 and that any unfinished content would not be added to the vanilla version of the game. __TOC__ Overview Infiltration of Shanghai takes place the night before the full scale siege takes place. As a result, the map is very dark, with light only provided by the moon and the street lights already active in the city. This necessitates the use of Flash Lights, night vision weapon sights, and Hand Flares to effectively navigate the map. With such low visibility on the map, Suppressors also see heavy use to further increase stealth by avoiding being spotted on the minimap. The map's verticality has also been significantly reduced, with all elevators on the map having been shut off and neither faction having access to helicopters. Both factions instead have lighter vehicles, with MRAPs and Fast Attack Vehicles being particularly abundant alongside each team's IFV. Both teams also have access to PWCs, which can be useful for flanking across the bay to other objectives. A single MBT will spawn for whichever team controls on the skyscraper, making it a significantly contested point on the map. Conquest Flag layouts Equipment |light = *MRAP *M1161 ITV *2 Quad Bikes |ifv = *LAV-25 |boat = *2 PWCs}} |light = *ZFB-05 *LYT2021 *2 Quad Bikes |ifv = *ZBD-09 |boat = *2 PWCs}} Bases A: Residential Area Objective Alpha is the closest flag to the US deployment, and is located on the top floor of a two-story parking lot located between two apartment buildings. The top floor can be accessed by vehicle using a ramp on the south side of the lower level, and by foot using the stairwells in the eastern and western buildings and from the lower level. The flag's capture radius covers both floors but not the stairwells, so players have several places to hide in order to capture the base. An MRAP vehicle, the MRAP or ZFB-05, will spawn in the corner on the lower level for the team that controls the base. A power control box is located north of the objectives in the alley between the two L-shaped buildings. Interacting with this will cause the power to go out in the nearby areas, deactivating all lights, useful if the player's team wants to attempt a stealthy push on the Residential Area or the Metro. B: Metro [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Infantry Scan This part of the map, when underground, can prove problematic as the visibility is even poorer than usual. C: Skyscraper [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Cruise Missile The skyscraper no longer provides a high vantage point. The roof top is now out of bounds and the flag has been moved to the bottom floor of the skyscraper. Approaching the building using Personal Watercrafts or swimming has also changed, though to the attacker's advantage, as a layer of fog covers the water's surface and thus protects players in the water from being spotted easily. The skyscraper can not be taken down in this version as it's supposed to play out before the actual siege. D: Arcade 'Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan ' The arcade is a plaza that includes many walled-off areas, the largest being a car dealership. There are two floors to the arcade. This area is very lit up, and will act as a key area to be if you don't have access to flashlights or night vision sights. E: Restaurant The restaurant is a two-story building, similar to the arcade. It, too, has well lighting in the area, but it is not as visible as the arcade. Trivia *The map at one point featured Conquest Assault Large. The PLA had control over all flags and both teams had an uncap. The USMC had 50 tickets more than the PLA. *Despite being changed back to regular Conquest Large, in the current version of the map the USMC still have 50 tickets more than the PLA. *Infiltration of Shanghai is shown in Final Stand DLC selection on the CTE Battlelog despite the fact that it is not a part of the expansion. *The map's Levolution is intended to be a series of switches that control power to each control point, similar to the one currently between the Parking garage and the Metro. Night map Patch #24 feedback - CTE Subreddit - Retrieved October 22, 2015 References Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Night combat Category:Cut Content (Battlefield 4)